Five Elements come together
by PrincessOfWhiteSnow
Summary: Full summary inside. This is a crossover between Kodocha and Gakuen alice. Five different element must come together to fight and protect PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. The Note

_Five Element's Come Together_

_Sorry i couldn't fit all the summary on the little space they give you!! Here is the rest of it. __And yes this is a crossover between Kodocha and Gakuen Alice. Oh and yeah i do not own kodocha or gakuen alice._

_Sana has lately been so quiet and calm her friends are starting to worry Akito included. She has been getting death threats and only will be spared it she joins a anti-alice academy organization. They believe she is the key to getting the mythical "Angels ALICE" the ALICE that lets you use every ALICE three times better than anyone else alive with out affecting your life. Sana is a childhood friend of Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai's so when she gets a letter not only threatening her but also her mother Rei even Akito she quickly contacts them through her mothers sister that lives at the Academy. Mikan and her friends rush to her aid and start going to her school to watch over her._

Chapter one: The Note

Sana walked into her room and dropped her bag on the floor before slowly turning her eyes closed. Praying fervently that it would only be her room nothing more, but when her eyes open on her pillow was a neatly folded note. Her face went white all the blood rushing from it her leg's shook as she walked to the note across the room. In curly script read. _"Miss Kurata_" Taking it she took a deep breath she flipped the card, it read like a friendly letter

_Dear Miss Kurata,_

_As I have already wrote you many times, You will join our organization or die no other choices. Apparently you have no instints in self preservation so I'm afraid we must bring in your family. If you do not comply to our wishes your mother, your manager and you cute little boyfriend Hayama will die with you watching._

_Have a lovely evening._

_Your Future Allies,_

_-Organization DARK ALICE _

The letter fell from her shaking fingers she covered her hand with her mouth. Three sharp raps on her door made her jump and squeek but the person to enter was just her Mother. Placing her perfect actress mask on Sana asked cheerfully.

"Is there something you need?"

"Hayama's at the door." Sana looked startled then ran past her mother pretending her normal hyper cheerfull act her mother after her. Akito stood next to the door still wearing his school uniform like she was she stopped. Smiling widly she asked.

"So do you need something?" He just stared at her carefully she avoided looking him straight in the eye fearing her alarm would still be in her eyes.

"Your making the other's worry." He said shortly.

"What do you mean." she asked forcing her face to look puzzled.

"Fine, dont tell me but if you want to talk you know where I am." He turned on his heel and was out the door. A sudden urge gripped her she wanted to be hugged and comforted but she forced herself not to instead she yeld bye then ran into her room picking her phone up and pressing the speed dail that would lead her to her aunt who lived in Gakuen Alice. She needed help and She knew someone that might give her that.


	2. Sana Calls

_Five Element's Come Together_

_Sorry i couldn't fit all the summary on the little space they give you!! Here is the rest of it. __And yes this is a crossover between Kodocha and Gakuen Alice. Oh and yeah i do not own kodocha or gakuen alice._

_Sana has lately been so quiet and calm her friends are starting to worry Akito included. She has been getting death threats and only will be spared it she joins a anti-alice academy organization. They believe she is the key to getting the mythical "Angels ALICE" the ALICE that lets you use every ALICE three times better than anyone else alive with out affecting your life. Sana is a childhood friend of Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai's so when she gets a letter not only threatening her but also her mother Rei even Akito she quickly contacts them through her mothers sister that lives at the Academy. Mikan and her friends rush to her aid and start going to her school to watch over her._

_(Mikans view is when they are in their first year of middle school Tsubasa is in his last of middle kk)_

Chapter Two:Sana Calls

The sun filtered through the wide windows, Mikan Sakura sat next to her best friend Hotaru Imai. Over the years Mikan had changed from the awkward girl to a beautiful young woman. She had stopped putting her hair in pig tails all the time, only when she slipped into a super hyper mode. She had let it grow and now wore it usually in a pony tail with two long strands draped over her shoulders. Her face had lost its childish roundness her eyelashes thicker and she was also no longer flat chested. This change though had little effect on her awareness of guys her naive actions or her innocent persona.

Her density was reaching heights never transversed before since she was totally unaware of almost every boy in the middle schools section infatuation of her. Maybe its that her naive actions made her seem like she needed someone to guide her and protect her. Maybe it was all those new curves along with her cute comments but all the same no one was stupid enough to act on their love. Natsume and Ruka had made sure on that, all the changes of the girl they had liked since she had started their school had only strenghtened their affections. When ever a boy appoarched her the would be sure to have their pants set on fire or a bed full of rats. Hotaru was greatly amused by this she cheered them on and took joy in locking Mikan in with them alone together any chance she got. She often commented that they would never get their feelings across if they didn't said it out right density is the death to love or so says Tsubasa one of the few guys spared of the boys torments he and mikan where like brother and sister so why bother.

At the moment they all sat in Jinno-sensei's class section. Mikan wrote down what notes she could understand bitting the tip of one her hair strands. Unware Hotaru who was quietly counting money in her lap she had no need to listen to this pointless lesson it was easy enought to understand. Natsume and Ruka sat in their customary spots behind them not really paying attention both boys had grown well both more dashing than they had been. Mikans eyes shot up as a women that she new well enough to know her past walked in the classroom a silver phone pressed to her ear; her face was white. She said in a even voice.

"I need Sakura and Imai-san." Jinno looked incredulous his frog croaked.

"Why do you need them Kurata-sensei."

"Jinno just let me see them they can even stay in this class."

Mikan was startled Yuki no Kurata-sensei was a calm person that was never nervous or rude. Both girl stood and walked to Yuki (the teacher first name) both of them with puzzled expressions.

"Whats wrong Sensei?" Mikan asked Yuki shook her head and handed Mikan the phone. Withanother puzzled look to both Yuki and Hotaru she pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked in the gentle candence she had gained with age she could be calm when the time called for it and with Yuki so tense she knew it.

"Mikan, Hotaru help me help me their trying to kill me and mama and akito." Mikans eyes widen as she exclained.

"Sana?" sana continued to babble her words blured with tears.

"Sana honey calm down and wait a sec." Mikan grabbed Hotarus wrist pulling her into the hall ways.

"We will be back soon." Mikan called Yuki nodded and began to reason with Jinno.


	3. Mikan and Hotaru to the Rescue

Five Element's Come Together

_Five Element's Come Together_

_Sorry I couldn't fit all the summary on the little space they give you!! Here is the rest of it. And yes this is a crossover between Kodocha and Gakuen Alice. Oh and yeah I do not own kodocha or gakuen alice._

_Sana has lately been so quiet and calm her friends are starting to worry Akito included. She has been getting death threats and only will be spared it she joins a anti-alice academy organization. They believe she is the key to getting the mythical "Angels ALICE" the ALICE that lets you use every ALICE three times better than anyone else alive with out affecting your life. Sana is a childhood friend of Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai's so when she gets a letter not only threatening her but also her mother Rei even Akito she quickly contacts them through her mothers sister that lives at the Academy. Mikan and her friends rush to her aid and start going to her school to watch over her._

_(Mikans view is when they are in their first year of middle school Tsubasa is in his last of middle kk)_

* * *

Chapter Three: Mikan and Hotaru to the Rescue

Mikan was white faced as she hit the end button to stop the call. Hotaru wore an uncharacteristic worried and scared expression.

They looked at each other in horror in a quiet voice Mikan said.

"We got to help her."

"How? The school doesn't even let us out to see our parents much less childhood friends."

"We will have to ask, if not we'll… get away either way we have to go or she might be killed."

Hotaru was doubtful but she nodded.

"Hotaru go tell Narumi-sensei that I need to talk to all the principals, and any influential senseis."

"Mikan…that's rash do you think it wise to talk to them all… even the principals?"

"I do."

Mikan said and Hotaru didn't doubt her she didn't joke around when it came to her friends and family.

"Tell them I will be at the main meeting hall."

Mikan walked silently the phone held loosely in her hand. Hotaru wondered briefly why it was Mikan giving orders. On the other hand Sana and Mikan had been so close that sometimes she wondered if she really was Mikan true best friend. Shrugging it off she turned to start to do the job she had been charged with.

-Later on

The room was dead silent the various sensei's and principals where seated in a rough circle the principals hidden in the shadows along with the evil hearted Persona. Hotaru sat with Yuki the silver phone between them. Mikan stood her hand crossed in front of her looking well not her self. Her face was expressionless. She came off as calm, cool, and collected. Plus she was not babbling. Strange, very strange was the common thought going through most of their minds. Mikan started her voice was passionate though her face was still natural.

"You are all probably thinking why I have asked you here today. Before I begin I must beg you to listen to me with a open mind."

The adults where silent for a moment then nodded they where all curious to see what one of their most naïve and hyper students was acting so serious.

"Thank you, I ask no I plead with you to please allow me and Hotaru to spend a short time outside of the Academy."

Mikan held up her hand before they started to object the expression in her eyes stopped even Jinno who is well known as a impossibly annoying teacher.

"We have a legitimate reason for wanting to go to the outside world. Our child hood friend Sana Kurata, Kurata-sensei's niece, is being threatened with death unless she joins an anti-alice organization called DARK ALICE. She is a normal person therefore is no gain to them except to patronize this Academy. Hotaru and I would like to go and live with her for a short time so this organization will know she has relations with Alice Academy Students…"

Mikan was interrupted by Persona.

"If she is normal she is of no use to us. Furthermore you would be questioned on why you are there, you're only a child you can't live alone."

His voice was cold and menacing Mikan replied.

"When I entered this academy I was told that people with Alice's have higher responsibilities. That we are there to help normal humans. If I do not help will that be living up to the ideas of this academy. Putting someone's life in danger because she is normal, when being normal is all the more reason to protect her. They will question but it is easy to lie to those who believe what they want to believe. We wont be living alone Sana is a national idol and lives in a mansion Hotaru and I would be fully prepared to have others accompany us. They would have full accommodations."

There was a shocked silence Mikan had delivered this as if she had practiced it every day not as if she had made it up on the spot. If she was this serious about it then it must be a pretty big thing right? Right? Finally they conversed with each other Narumi gave a gentle smile and then sighed.

"Mikan-Chan you will be allowed to go outside with two conditions. One: You give updates regularly and second: you take four others."

Mikan nodded and asked.

"And the Four others are?"

"Natsume, Ruka, Tsubasa, and Sumire((permy))."

Mikan nodded again and waited in the middle of the room as the others left it. Leavening only Hotaru and Yuki behind.

* * *


	4. Leaving the Academy

_**Five Element's Come Together**_

_Sorry I couldn't fit all the summary on the little space they give you!! Here is the rest of it. And yes this is a crossover between Kodocha and Gakuen Alice. Oh and yeah I do not own kodocha or gakuen alice._

_Sana has lately been so quiet and calm her friends are starting to worry Akito included. She has been getting death threats and only will be spared it she joins a anti-alice academy organization. They believe she is the key to getting the mythical "Angels ALICE" the ALICE that lets you use every ALICE three times better than anyone else alive with out affecting your life. Sana is a childhood friend of Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai's so when she gets a letter not only threatening her but also her mother Rei even Akito she quickly contacts them through her mothers sister that lives at the Academy. Mikan and her friends rush to her aid and start going to her school to watch over her._

_**I do not own the anime or characters sorry its a little short bear with me please REVIEW I like to now what you think!!**_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Leaving the Academy**

Mikan stood with a calm expression not showing the utter most relief she truly felt that they hadn't fought with her about this issue. She turned to Yuki and Hotaru.

"Yuki-sensei please call Sana and tell her we will be leaving soon. Hotaru if you wouldn't mind telling everyone else about this mission. I'm going to get some stuff done I'll pack your clothes if you want."

Yuki smiled for the first time Mikan was a surprisingly good leader when she wasn't running around with her head in the clouds. She nodded and flipped the phone open to call Sana. Hotaru said in an emotionless voice.

"Sure, and no thank you, ugly people aren't allowed to touch my things." Mikan smiled slightly then walked out of the room to her own room. Hotaru looked at Yuki and they both shared an amused look. Then dutifully she walked out off the room to track down the others.

All of the other group members where curious and some what resistant, but Hotaru's face was not normal nor was Mikan any where to be found. So everyone generally let it be and accepted the inviting prospect of being outside the academy. They packed quickly though Natsume dragged behind. Mikan had told Hotaru to meet her at the front gate of the school. Hotaru was at the lead of the procession. Her bag slung across her shoulder and another bag held in her hand. The others where similarly outfitted there was only quiet chatter. Hotaru was silent. Slowly the front gate came into view Mikan along with it. She leaned against the gate her face in shadows as they neared closer they saw she was talking to Narumi-sensei. Two bags sat next to her. When Mikan saw them coming she stepped out of the shadows and smiled.

"Shall we get going?" Mikan asked sweeping her hand towards the limo that had pulled up next to the gate.

* * *

-Sana

Sana sat watching in the window of her room for Mikan and Hotaru to arrive. Her mother had been filled in enough to explain why 4 strangers and two old friends where coming to live in her house but not enough to know her daughter was under death threat. A sleek black limo pulled soundlessly up to her house. Her breath caught as the door opened. Her breath came out hard as she Mikan get out of the limo. Jumping up she ran down stairs to the door.

* * *

-Mikan

Mikan breathed the cool night air as she stood out of the car it had not been the most comfortable ride with everyone together quiet only sometimes talking. She looked up at Sana's amazing house, it was huge but had coziness to it, the door burst open. Hotaru was slightly behind Mikan everyone else looked out the open limo door.

"Sana doesn't look so good." Hotaru observed. Mikan couldn't disagree Sana's hair was down you could tell she had been running her fingers though it. Her eyes where tired with a tinge of fear yet relief as she looked down on Mikan and Hotaru. For one tense moment everyone was silent then Sana smiled and ran to her friends. Mikan and Hotaru where caught in the big hug. Hotaru was still but Mikan hugged Sana tightly laughing with her.

"Can we go inside?" Natsume asked bored as he stepped out of the limo.

"Natsume." Mikan Chided.

"It's fine, It's been a long night everyone needs there rest. You're starting a new school tomorrow." Sana said. Mikan looped her arm through Sana's and Hotaru's arms. The three friends walked up to the large house together calm after the long hours of tension.


End file.
